Stuck Up, Up, and Away
Stuck Up, Up, and Away is the premiere of Season 2. Synopsis Princess Morbucks arrives at Pokey Oaks and begs to be a Powerpuff Girl. The girls refuse, but that doesn't keep her from trying to help the girls to stop a bank robbery. Unfortunately, she messes up the whole thing which leads to the girls telling her she can't be a Powerpuff Girl. Enraged and consumed by her sadness, she decides to destroy the girls. Episode Summary A new student named Princess Morbucks arrives at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Everyone treats her nicely but, she acts rude and stuck-up to her peers. Finally, she came upon Twiggy, a class hamster, and says she is ugly. After hearing the insult, the hamster runs so fast on her treadmill that the glass breaks up. The Powerpuff Girls save her and everyone cheers for their heroes. But, Princess is not cheering. She thinks about how nice it would be to become a Powerpuff Girl. She goes and begs the girls to be a new member. However, the girls laugh and refuse her offer, because Princess doesn't have any super powers and they don't want her to get hurt. This causes Princess to cry to her father. In order to get his daughter silenced, her father gives her a giant wad of cash. One morning, when the Powerpuff Girls went away to save the people from the robbery in the bank, Princess follows them, but she only messes everything up, causing the robbers to escape, so Blossom tells her that what they are doing is very dangerous and that she doesn't have any superpowers or any crime-fighting experience to become a Powerpuff girl. Naturally, Princess becomes very angry and runs off to her father and whines to him about the ordeal, and then blames him for not giving her enough money to buy her good gadgets. Her dad then give her a big silver briefcase and she becomes happy. At the next day, Princess arrives at the school. She is angry at the Powerpuff Girls and gives a speech about how they humiliated her and turned everyone against her. Ms. Keane tells her that fighting isn't allowed in the building. This causes her to blow up the school wall, attacking the girls in the process. Buttercup then rushes into battle, but is defeated. Bubbles then rushes, but is blasted by a powerful ray from Princess. Blossom then battles her and then effortlessly beat her with her sisters. She finally defeats Princess by using her ice breath. Princess, in tears, eventually asks them why they won't let her be a Powerpuff Girl. Blossom tells her it's because she's just a spoiled brat. She continues by saying that being a Powerpuff Girl is not about getting one's way, having the best stuff, being popular or being powerful, but about using one's own unique abilities to help people and the world they all live in. Then she concludes that Princess has done nothing worthy of the name Powerpuff. Finally, Princess is then sent to jail and the episode ends. Quotes :catches Princess after the girls defeat her outside Pokey Oaks Kindergarten :Princess: (crying) Why won't you let me be a Powerpuff Girl? :Blossom: Because you're just a spoiled brat. (throws Princess on the ground and lands between her sisters) And being a Powerpuff Girl isn't about getting your way or having the best stuff or being popular or powerful. It's about using your own unique abilities to help people and the world we all live in. And you, little girl, have done nothing worthy of the name Powerpuff. Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of Princess Morbucks. However, she even appeared during the opening sequence, even during the first season. *This is also the first appearance of Twiggy, the class hamster. *Princess starts out as a hero and then turns into a villain in this episode. *This is the first time Bubbles uses her Sonic Scream. *Ms. Keane allowed the girls and Princess to fight outside her school, yet in the following episode Schoolhouse Rocked (the episode right after it), she didn't allow them to fight even outside, most likely because she did not believe the Gangreen Gang to be a threat to the other students, unlike Princess Morbucks, who actually was an apparent threat. *The bank robbers line "I love it when a plan comes together" is the catchphrase of Hannibal Smith from the A-Team. *This is the first episode of season two. *This is one of the pre-2001 episodes to use the Hanna-Barbera CGI Swirling Star logo. *This episode uses a prototype variant of the June 1999 version of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro in which the design of the girls in their normal poses is borrowed over from the November 1998 version of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. In the next episode, that design of the girls would be replaced with a thicker version, which will remain until "Meet the Beat-Alls". The November 1998 versions of the pulsating hearts background, the 3D star explosion and the gold star shower were also borrowed over from the November 1998 version of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro, but those versions would remain in use until "Film Flam". * This is the only episode where Princess goes to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. After the episode she was never seen attending Pokey Oaks again (excluding 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas). It's possible that she was expelled despite that she got arrested. * When Princess saw The Powerpuff Girls' powers, She forced them to let her be a Powerpuff Girl. Errors *When Princess says to the girls that "That was amazing! How did you do that?", then Bubbles said that "Its easy", Buttercup's mouth was also moving also saying that "Its easy", but there was no voice of Buttercup. *When Princess flew into the bank and landed, her socks aren't visible. Just like in the intro. *When Bubbles saves Twiggy, her hair turns pink for a single frame. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Episodes storyboarded by Paul Rudish Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre